


puppy pile

by YukinaMika



Series: 2021 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pomegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Marinette gets a phone call.For Dickinette February 2021 Day 17 - Pet
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	puppy pile

**Author's Note:**

> So [Pomegaverse](https://twitter.com/milkypans/status/1362471141214998530?s=20) is a popular drawing trend in Japan right now and it's really cute so I thought why not apply it to writing.

There are two missed calls when she finishes her shower. Her phone that has been steadily recharging went off twice when she was in the bath and when she steps out of the bathroom with a tower wrapped around herself, it goes off for the third time.

This time, she is ready and picks it up with something like confusion and a tiny dash of dread in her wake. This phone is her personal one - the very same one that only few people know the number of. And the calling number is Dick's but her partner does not usually make a call when he is at work.

Her heart is in her throat when she tentatively picks up the call. She does not get the chance to say anything before a woman's voice greets her in rapid English.

"Hello, Mrs. Grayson. I am Officer Rohrbach, your husband's partner at the Bludhaven Police Department? I'm afraid there has been a situation regarding your husband's well-being."

Oh God. Shit. This is happening. The worst scenario might have just come. God, does she need to call Mr. Pennyworth?

"Is he hurt?" she can feel the familiar panic clawing at his throat as grimmer and grimmer possibilities present themselves before her, "Which hospital is he in?"

An eerie silence reigns. Her heart feels like it can explode at any moment. The choking anxiety swelling in her throat as she clutches onto the edge of the nightstand.

"No, Mrs. Grayson," Officer Rohrbach soothes and unlike the other times, Marinette does not mind her mistaking her as Dick’s wife, "This is quite a minor situation however Officer Grayson might have to take a day off."

Which, does not lessen her panic as she catches the subway to the B.P.D. Only at times like this does she mourn the fact that public transport might take more time to commute.

And what greets her when Officer Rohrbach shows her to Dick’s booth is a tiny black Pomeranian that nestles in a messy nest of Dick's clothes: his hoodie and uniform and a scarf that looks familiar, all bunched up together. Officer Rohrbach hands her a cardboard box which she puts Dick and his hastily made nest into and takes Dick's bag with her as Officer Rohrbach leads her out.

"Please do look after him," Officer Rohrbach says, bopping Dick's tiny nose, smiling as he nips at her finger, "Grayson is quite reckless."

Dick seems to disagree with that with the sad kicked-puppy look he shoots them. Had him been human, Marinette knows for certain that he would be pouting.

On their way home, Dick occasionally looks up at her with a cutesy puppy face that has each and every one passing by them cooing and asking permission to pet him. Otherwise, he curls up into a tiny ball of fluff in his hastily made nest or peeking out of the box and has nearly fallen off several times on the way from the B.P.D to the subway and from the subway back to the apartment they share.

"I told you that this is going to happen one day," she huffs, shuffling the box to open the door to their apartment, "You were stretching yourself too thin, Dick."

The tiny dog growls. Which would be menacing if he was not such a tiny ball of fluff.

"Ok, fine, no important discussion to be had when there is a fluff fluff on the scene," she closes the door with her foot and heads toward their shared bedroom, "Cuddling is the priority here."

Dick gives a satisfied yip as she sets the box on the bed, picks him up with careful hands and puts him on the sheets. He starts to pile the pillows together the moment his little paws touch the bed and noses the box toward the edge.

Marinette gets up to raid their closets and to cobble up some clothes for Dick to nest. Dick prefers soft clothing for his nest so maybe cotton? One of her pyjamas, perhaps?

"Would you like me to call one of your friends?" she asks, already picking out clothes, "Maybe asking them to stop by with some of their clothes and for cuddles?"

Dick looks at her with sad puppy eyes at the mention of his friends before he starts to circle his remade nest, tiny tail held up high and still as he pokes at the pile of clothes that Marinette set down with a tiny paw. Then, he starts nosing them into an order that only he understands.

Marinette comes back to the bedroom with the plastic bowl that preserved for times like this filled with water and the bag of jerky from the pet store that they stashed away some time ago. They both have their own set for situations involving their Pomerania form and jerky bags stashed all over their apartment.

Dick is curled up in the middle of his nest, made from the clothes that Marinette has set out for him and those that were rejected piling up near the cardboard box at the edge of the bed. His tiny fluffy head pokes up when Marinette approaches and sets the water bowl on the nightstand.

“Getting yourself comfortable, aren’t you?” she chuckles at the happy puppy look as she tears open the pack of jerky, “Yes, yes, your nest is really soft, isn’t it?”

Dick yips, nipping at her finger in teasing way. His tiny ears perk up when Marinette pulls out a strip of jerky.

“Let’s get you nicely fed,” Marinette coos and rewards him with the jerky when he makes an adorable face at her, “After that, let’s cuddle.”

She feeds Dick a few more pieces before deciding that too much food would spoil his appetite. Dick nuzzles at her side, staring mournfully at the treat as she ties it up with a rubber-band and sets it in the drawer of the nightstand before picking him up and offer him some water.

And when Dick has his back turn to her, she picks up the phone that Dick has playfully hidden underneath a pillow, only leaving a tiny corner peeking out. It does not take long to find the number she seeks.

“Hey Wally,” Dick jumps at her voice, turning back at her with a pitiful whine which, more or less teases a snort out of her, “Yeah so I’m calling to offer you a place in a cuddle pile that is about to happen.”

Dick shoots her a betrayed look as he loafs right on the nightstand, drawing his paws as close to his body as possible. Then he turns up the cuteness factor of his puppy eyes.

“You have your key, right? Oh, remember to grab some food too! Something that is both human friendly and doggy friendly. Ok, see you in a bit.”

The tiny ball of fluff whimpers.

“Don’t give me that look, Dick. Of course I’m telling Wally. He’s our boyfriend.”


End file.
